ItaSasu: Deadly Secret
by Happii Haden
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke both secretly love each other. But, Itachi knows it's wrong. That doesn't stop Sasuke. "Itachi smiled, 'I love you Sasuke. And that's why, you'll be my deadly secret'"


_**ONE SHOTTTT! One shot for SHR0UD ^^ I hope yu likeh! Italics will be used for flashbacks! Srry it took me so long! due to a big storm our power went out! and my computer battery is bad, so it wont stayed charged and yeah! sorrryyyyyyy**_

_**Disclaimer: me no own Naruto!**_

_**Warnings: Uchihacest, lemon~,touch of angst!, and er yaoi!**_

__Itachi sighed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe what he just did it. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like or want it. But, it was wrong! So wrong...yet it felt so right. Sasuke didn't mind, as far as Itachi knew. He huggled his little brother closer.

_"Nii-San?" Itachi looked up from his book. "yes?" Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "were you listening to me?" "er...yes?" Itachi smiled sheepishly. The younger shook his head and began again, "I said, Naruto told me he liked me today! But, I don't like him like that! I don't want him to hate me, I mean were best friends...I don't know what to do!" _

_ Itachi tensed slightly, "well, you told him you don't like him like that right?" Sasuke nodded. "what he do?" "he was upset and went home early" the older raven thought for a minute, "well, maybe he just needed some time alone to think things over" he shrugged. "I guess" the younger sighed. _

_ "Itachi..." the older raven looked up when his name was whispered. "yes, Sas-" he was cut of by a pair of lips. Well that was a shock. Quickly, Itachi pulled away, "Sasuke" said male looked down. "sorry, Nii-San..." Sasuke began to walk back to his room. The oldest of the two slumped in his seat. "fuck..." _

_ Sure, he did perhaps love his brother more than in a brother way. But, he knew it was wrong and they couldn't be together. That was why he had asked Kisame out, to distract himself so he wouldn't do anything stupid. 'too late for that' Itachi thought. He got up and walked to his room. Walking past Sasuke's room, he heard silent sobs._

_He frowned but kept walking. The raven couldn't do this even if Sasuke wanted this. It would be wrong...but he wanted it. Sasuke wanted it. Their wasn't a problem. He shook his head and walked in his room._

That was days ago. It had been a week since then and the entire family could feel the tension in the air between the two brothers. Though they didn't know what could of caused it. Itachi sighed and ran his fingers through his younger brother's hair. That week had been almost unbearable.

_Itachi's heart twitched as he watched the sight. Sasuke had actually said yes to Naruto! And now he felt bad. Not just for himself, but also Naruto. He had figured Sasuke was using Naruto to make him feel hurt. _

_ Especially, when they kissed. Yeah that's right. They kissed! He shook his head. It wasn't right what Sasuke was doing. And he knew the only way to stop it. _

_ So there was that faithful day which led to some things. Itachi cornered Sasuke. "I know what you're doing, foolish Ototo" Sasuke gave him an innocent look. The raven nearly moaned. "what am I doing, Nii-San?" such innocent words. "don't play that game with me! I know you're using Naruto to upset me" Itachi frowned. "and what if I am. It's none of your business." the younger scoffed. "Sasuke, its wrong" Sasuke shrugged._

_Itachi shook his head, "another reason I won't be with you" the words made Sasuke look up at him with sadness. "you're still too young and childish. Yes you're only ten, but you know better than that Sasuke" Itachi scolded before walking into a different part of the house. 'if I mature you'll be with me?' Sasuke questioned himself. "then I will do that, Nii-San" he whispered, aloud this time._

_ Another week passed by and Sasuke thought he was ready. Politely, he knocked on his brother's door. "come in" the younger raven came in and shut the door. "Ototo" Itachi said in acknowledgment, not looking up from his book. "Nii-San," he took a deep breath, "I'm here to apologize. I was being childish like you said. And I already have apologized to Naruto." Itachi looked up and smiled. "very good. But," Sasuke smiled, and it vanished just like that when Itachi said 'but'. "we can't...it isn't right" _

_ Sasuke broke down to the floor, sobbing. "Nii-San -sob- I-I just -sob- want t-to be w-sob-ith you!" the older raven frowned and got off his bed, walking and crouching down near his brother. He pulled him into his lap and rubbed his back soothingly. _

_ After awhile, the sobbing stopped and Sasuke just hiccuped and sniffled. "you understand why wrong, right?" Itachi asked softly. The younger nodded, "but, they wouldn't have to know! We could still date others to fool them! T-then when were older, we'll move far away! That way we won't have to hide it!" Sasuke said desperately. Itachi chuckled, "so foolish..." he sighed. _

_ "I know it sounds childish. But, it could work! I-I just want to be more than brothers..." he continued to ramble. And something clicked inside Itachi's mind. While his brother rambled, he lifted his chin. "N-Nii-San?" Itachi just smiled and kissed him softly. "I guess Sasuke...if you really want to" the other smiled and squealed, hugging Itachi, making them fall on the floor. "I love you, Itachi!" the young raven exclaimed and smothered him in kisses._

_ Since then, they became secret lovers. In the outside world, they dated people. But, at home or anywhere private, they were lovers. Only two people in the school knew, because they had walked in on them. Those two were Sasori and Deidara. They promised not to tell and said it was cool. Well, "kawaii, un!" in Deidara's words. So now, they didn't have to hide it as much and could go to the other's houses and not have any suspicions. _

_ "Nii-San" Sasuke whispered, as the two cuddled. "yes, Ototo?" "do you think we could...ya know? I really want to...but, I-I mean we don't have to! It's just-" Itachi kissed him. Sasuke slowly melted into the kiss. Itachi lapped at his bottom lip, asking for entrance. The younger obliged and opened his mouth. He moaned, when Itachi skillfully licked the inside of his mouth. __He ran his hands up and down his thighs.__ "do you really want to, Ototo?" Sasuke nodded. _

_ Then it started. Itachi slid on top of the younger and moved his mouth down to Sasuke's neck to lick and suck. Sasuke responded well to the touches and arched his back, causing their groins to rub together. Itachi made a small sound that sounded like a grunt. Sasuke gasped and did it again. _

_ Again, Itachi grunted and started to work his hands up the raven's shirt. Sasuke squeaked when he pinched a nipple and rolled it around in his fingers. Itachi smirked and whispered in his ear, "does that feel good, Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded eagerly, "ah! Yes! Yes Nii-San!" the older raven chuckled a latched his mouth onto the other one. Sasuke moaned even louder and arched his back._

_ Sasuke pulled his brother's hair loose. "you look beautiful, Nii-San" he whispered. Itachi blushed and kissed his brother lovingly. "are you sure you're ready to do this?" he asked. "yes! Please...Nii-San?" he gave a cute uke face. "ugh, you know I can't resist such an adorable face" he laughed and started to undo the other's pants. Sasuke blushed and squirmed out of his pants._

_ "eager much?" "s-shut up!" Sasuke said slightly embarrassed. Itachi nuzzled his head into the crook of Sasuke's neck. "now why would I do that?" he kissed the soft pale skin. "hm, take your shirt off" he said sitting up. Sasuke sat up also and shyly removed his shirt. "better" Itachi smirked. The younger raven blushed, "your turn!" he giggled and started tugging at Itachi's shirt. The older laughed and took it off. "there" Sasuke blushed and ran his hand over the nicely toned chest and stomach._

_ Itachi smiled and pushed him back. "you can look all you want later. Right now I want you" he purred. The younger nodded and slid his boxers off, revealing his hard on. Itachi then pulled his pants and boxers down. He grabbed his hard member and rubbed it against Sasuke's. The younger moaned and clutched at the sheets. "Itachiii~" Sasuke said breathlessly. This made Itachi moan in the back of his throat. He did it again, getting the same reaction but louder. _

_ "Itachi, I want y-you in me!" Sasuke panted as he squirmed on the bed. Itachi looked down at his little uke brother. "don't worry, I'll fill you real good real soon" he purred seductively. The younger shuddered in pleasure. He never knew his brother could be so seductive! _

_ "now, Ototo be a good uke and suck, okey?" Itachi said sweetly, as he dangled three fingers in front of his uke's mouth. Sasuke blushed and took his brother's hand and sucked on one finger at a time. The older raven groaned as he felt Sasuke's tongue swirl around his fingers, sucking lightly. It made him think of where else that tongue could be used. _

_ Sasuke was scared and excited at the same time. It would be his first time, and with his brother! Who would of guessed? When he finshed, he pulled the fingers out of his mouth and gave Itachi a knowing look. Itachi caught on and teasingly circled his entrance. He gasped when he felt the finger enter him. 'Well that was a little weird feeling' he thought as the finger moved in and out slowly. _

_ The older raven smiled and kissed Sasuke's cheeks, forehead, chin, and then lips. "just relax" he said before adding a second finger. Sasuke gave a strangled gasp this time and tensed up some. "relax" Itachi whispered and placed kisses all over his younger sibling. Sasuke nodded and took a deep breath. Itachi slowly moved the fingers in and out, scissoring on occasions. He kept eye contact with Sasuke the whole time.  
><em>

_ When he was about to add the third finger, he glided his hand to Sasuke's erection. It was a form of distraction. He rubbed it lovingly, before pumping him lightly. "ah! Nii-Sannnn~" Sasuke moaned and tried not to squrim. Itachi then slid the third finger in. He felt Sasuke tense again, but not as bad as before."that's it..." Itachi cooed._

_"I'm gonna ask a final time...are you ready?" Sasuke nodded eagerly, "please Nii-San! I want your hard cock inside me!" Itachi moaned in the back of his throat. Slowly, to not hurt his brother, he slid in. It was pure bliss for the older raven. His baby brother was just so warm and tight inside. "a-ah...Itachi...p-please don't m-move yet..." Sasuke panted, trying to relax. Itachi nodded and kissed his cheeks. _

_ Once Sasuke felt relaxed enough, he gave the okey to go. Itachi nodded and pulled out, before pushing back in. It was a slow and steady rhythm, but picked up when Sasuke started moaning for more. "ahhh~ Nii-Sann!" Sasuke moaned and clutched at the sheets when Itachi thrust hard into his ass. He knew tomorrow he would be in great pain, but this was like no other feeling he had felt before. Such passion and pleasure! He could live in this moment forever. "ohhh, god, Sasuke~" Itachi moaned and plunged deeper into that glorious heat. _

_ Somewhere in the back of Itachi's mind, he knew it was wrong. But, didn't do anything to prevent it. He knew it would be hard to maintain their lives now, but if Sasuke really wanted this, he would do it. "ah! Itachi! harderrrr! Please!" Sasuke cried over and over. If Itachi was a virgin, he would of already came, as soon as he would of dived wondered how Sasuke was managing. "ooh! Don't stop! ooh-it feels-ah- so good!" Itachi kept going as told, harder and faster each time. Meeting Sasuke's demands. He was uke once, it wasn't all that bad. But, he found being seme better. The power over his uke was very arousing._

_ As he pounded into his brother, he was thankful no one but them was home. Sasuke's screams and moans were pretty loud. "ahh...Sasukee...your so tighttt..." Itachi panted, "you know that?" Sasuke nodded and wrapped his arms around the older raven's neck. "p-please! I'm sooo close! ohhh" Itachi knew what he wanted. His soft hands slid teasingly up the younger's body, rubbing and groping. _

_ Slyly, he started to rub the other's hard on teasingly. "Nii-San!" Sasuke gasped and moaned, loving all the sensations running through his body. Itachi grinned and rubbed harder, before starting to pump him slowly. "ah! Pleaseeee~" Sasuke moaned, pushing back against Itachi, trying to get that pleasurable feeling. Itachi smirked and kissed his brother, "why in a rush? We have all night~" he whispered seductively. _

_ The younger raven was seriously thinking about fapping if Itachi didn't take care of his little problem! "alright alright" Itachi chuckled, before pumping the other at full force. "oohhh! Itachii!" Sasuke moaned on the edge of falling off that cliff of pleasure. The older raven was close too. He started to pound into his younger sibling harder than earlier. It couldn't be helped. He wanted to see his brother's face when he came. He wanted to see the pure bliss! The older was rewarded._

_ "ITACHIII!" Sasuke gave the loudest moan yet, as he came. Itachi groaned as the walls around him got tighter. That face. "ooohhh fuck~" Itachi kept thrusting until he couldn't no more. "Sasuke~" he moaned breathlessly, cumming inside the younger. _

_ Which led to where Itachi and Sasuke were laying in Itachi's bed. "maybe it ain't so bad..." he whispered. "but, maybe it is..." he sighed and rested his head against the top of Sasuke's. "maybe, we'll see" he kisses his younger brother's forehead. "good night, Ototo." "nighty night, Nii-San" Sasuke whispered back, in a haze of sleep. Itachi smiled, 'I love you Sasuke. And that's why, you'll be my deadly secret'_

_**Nii-san – Big brother  
>Ototo- Little brother<strong>_

_** SRRRRRRYYYYY NO POWER KILLED MEEHHHHHH~ please dont hate meh! It sucked didn't it? R&R**_


End file.
